All-Verses Crusaders
by Corey19
Summary: Brendan an ultipotent god decided to gather a team so they can keep him in check and help Jay-Jay achieves his goal and Jay-Jay stays with Brendan so he can keep an eye on him. Omnipotent and metapotent OC. Crack, satire, and parody fic.


**If you wanna learn about Brendan go to chapter 41 in OCS for my Stories**

**Brendan and Jay-Jay are the main protagonists**

**Crossovers:**

**Cartoons and Adult Cartoons: Chowder, Totally Spies, the Rugrats, Jackie Chan Adventures, the Jetsons, the Flintstones, Jonny Quest, Gargoyles, Thunder Cats, Rugrats, My Life as Teenage Robot, Phineas and Ferb, The Replacements, Wander Over Yander, Animaniacs, Xiaolin Showdown, Invader Zim, The Wild Thornberrys, Scooby-Doo! Mystery, Icn., El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera, Star Wars: The Clone Wars, Fillmore, Max Steel, Slugterra, Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go!, W.I.T.C.H, Winx, MLP: Equestria Girls, Kid vs Kat, Jimmy Two-Shoes, Skunk Fu, Cow and Chicken, Megas Xlr, The Marvelous of Misadventures of Flapjack, Sym-Bionic Titan, The Penguins of Madagascar, Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness, The Legend of Korra, 6teen, The Mighty B, Back at the Barnyard, Archer, the Simspons, Tuff Puppy, Kick Buttowski, Penn Zero Part-Time Hero, Venture Bros., Secret Saturdays, Black Dynamite, Aqua Teen Hunger Force, Catdog, Monster High, Recess, Johnny Test**

**Anime/Manga: Dragon Ball GT, Kikaider, Cyborg 009, Tokyo Ghoul, Code Geass, Black Bullet, Assassination Classroom, Rising of the Shield Hero, No Game No Life, Is It Wrong to Try to Pick Up Girls in a Dungeon?, Jormungand, Angel Beats, To Love Ru, Infinite Stratos, Date A Live, Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic, Baccano!, How Not to Summon a Demon Lord, The World Only God Knows, Cowboy Bebop, Space Dandy, Samurai Harem: Asu no Yoichi, Astro Boy, A Certain Magical Index, Heaven's Lost Property, Chivalry of a Failed Knight, The Testament of Sister New Devil, Blue Exorcist, Sword Art Online, Blood+, Blood-C, Cautious Hero, Blood Lad, Saint Seiya, Castlevania, The Disastrous Life of Saiki K, Darling in the Franxx, Trigun, Black Butler, The Devil is a Part-Timer, Puella Magi Madoka Magica, Case Closed, Record of the Grancrest War, Oh My Goddess, Food Wars, D. Gray-Man, Durarara!, Katekyo Hitman Reborn, Guilty Crown, Ranma 1/2, Twin Star Exorcists, Seraph of the End, Mob Psycho 100, Parasyte, Welcome to Demon School! Iruma-kun, Battle Girls: Time Paradox, Seven Mortal Sins, Steins; Gate, Plunderer, Absolute Duo, The Familiar of Zero, Is This a Zombie, The Asterisk War, Little Witch Academia, That Time I Got Reincarnated as a Slime, Berserk, K, Baki, Fist of the North Star, Masou Gakuen HxH, Grenadier, Vinland Saga, Misfit of Demon King Academy, Steel Angel Kurumi, Demon King Daimao, My Next Life as a Villainess: All Routes Lead to Doom!, Classroom of the Elite, The Irregular at Magic High School, God of High School**

**Comic Books: Danger Girl, Masters of the Universe, Preacher, Sabrina the Teenager Witch, Archie Comics, Conan the Barbian, Kingsman the Secret Service, Robocop, Invincible**

**Video Games: GTA 5, Saint Rows, Skyrim, Sekiro: Shadows Die Twice, Call of Duty: Black Ops 1 and 2, Modern Warfare, Ghosts, Bioshock: Infinite, Hitman, Dark Souls, Dragon Quest, Metal Gear, Granblue Fantasy, Overwatch, Persona 5, Under Night In-Birth, Pacman, the Witcher, Nier Automata, Days Gone, Horizon Zero Dawn, Dragon Age: Inquisition, Middle-earth: Shadow of War, Tomb Raider, Uncharted, Fallout, Deus Ex, Gears of War, Astral Chain, Bloodborne, Sleeping Dogs, Watch Dogs, Doom, Guilty Gear, Shantae, Dream Daddy, Monster Prom, Ninja Gaiden, Battlefield, Azurlane**

**Tv shows: Game of Thrones, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Lab Rats, Mighty Med, Heroes, 'That 70s Show, Baby Daddy, House of Payne, The Boys**

**Movies: Fast & Furious, A Quiet Place, The Grudge, Godzilla, the Expendables, the Iron Giant, Dawn of the Dead (2004), Ip Man, Robots, King Kong, The Shining, Get Out, The Purge, Insidious, Train to Busan, Cujo, Mission Impossible, Pacific Rim, 21 Jump Street, Friday, Bad Boys, Twilight, Rush Hour, Menace II Society, Goodfellas, Django Unchained, Boyz n the Hood, Don't Be a Menace to South Central While Drinking Your Juice in the Food, Baby Boy, How to Train Your Dragon, Shrek, Megamind, The Road to El Dorado, Rise of the Guardians, Magnificant Seven (2016), Five-O, The Devil All the Time, Bebe Kids, Triple Threat, The Raid, Rambo**

**Creepypasta and Urban Legends: Eyeless Jack, Grinny Cat, Sexual Offenderman, Murdering Mickey, Mr. Widemouth, Laughingjack, Hobo Heart, Laughing Jill, Hoodie, Tails Doll, The Blue Man, Glitchy Red, Seed Eater**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

* * *

Long long long long long long long ago

There was a team named the All-Verses Crusaders being led by a god name Brendan

Brendan is Primordial Devil and Apocalypse God

You must be wondering who is his parents and how he was born

The thing is he was made in a lab 20 years ago

He is a clone from two Ultipotence beings

He made from a strand of hair and saliva

The reason why he was made because of a group of scientists believe a ultipotent being can be a clone and not result in a fail experiment

But only people it impossible to clone a ultipotent being and the experiment will result in failure

The scientists decided to prove them wrong

So they went after the two most powerful Ultipotent beings

They managed to convince the two to give their DNA

The scientists head back to the lab and run some tests on the DNA samples to see if they were accurate

They were accurate

They put the DNA in the clone making the machine and activate it

The cloning process takes about an hour

After it was done

One of the scientists open the machine

And there he was

He walked out of the machine

Observing the room

The scientists feel immense godlike coming from him

The scientists are awe and shock from his power

They were happy

Happy that they prove that a ultipotent being can be a clone

They decided to celebrate with Brendan and welcoming him to the world

For the next few years

Brendan stay with the scientists and control his powers

He controls it to a certain extent

But he having extreme difficulty to control it and was getting angry and frustrated and was losing control of his power

Then Jay-Jay encounter him one day in a forest

Jay-Jay saw Brendan losing control of his power

So he knocks out Brendan and waited for a few hours

After a few hours have passed

Brendan begins to wake up and see Jay-Jay

He tried to attack Jay-Jay

But Jay-Jay stop him and offer to train him and help him control his power

Brendan was reluctant but he accepted Jay-Jay offer

Jay-Jay train him 10 years straight

During the 10 years, Brendan was trained and the training was extremely difficult and harsh and he had a rocky relationship with Jay-Jay at first

However, Brendan begins to learn more about Jay-Jay and begin to admire him and respect him and look up to him as a mentor

After 10 years, Brendan gain a lot of control of his power and Brendan tells him dream is helping Ja-Jay to achieve his goal

Jay-Jay stays with Brendan to keep his power in control and Brendan decides to gather a team because he knows he can't do it alone and he needs to gather a team that will keep him in check of his power and will help him

And this how the story begins


End file.
